Draco and Hermione
by Anna1407
Summary: A short story about a worried Draco Malfoy because he could not find a loved Hermione Granger. one-shot


It was the start of a new term. It was right after holiday break and the great hall was buzzing with whispers and laughter. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley where sitting next to each other eating the awesome Draco Malfoy had other thing on his mind like where was Granger. He was sure she was on school grounds therefore she was safe. But why did he care so much? After all she was nothing but a stupid , filthy Mudblood. He wanted jinx himself for just think that. If anyone else called her that they would be dead he would make sure of it. But then why was he so comfortable saying it. He hated her and she hated him. Though they had no reason not to like each other. Wait yeah he has a perfectly good reason she is nothing but a Mudblood and a nasty one at that. Yet he was curious where she was. Was she hiding but if she was whom or what would she be hiding from. It couldn't be him they hadn't laid eyes on each other since before holidays. He was being stupid how could be worried about her... And yet he was. Terrified that maybe she was taking a stroll down next to the dark Forest and a giant spider took off with her. NO! Impossible she was too clever to let that happen to her... right? Yet despite his hardest desperation to stay he went searching for her.

He first thought to look in the library then remembered it didn't open until term actually started which was not for tomorrow. So he started by looking into empty classrooms. Everyone that was unlocked was full of 4th year kissing passionately. Draco couldn't help but wonder whether if he and Granger were kissing like that what would happen if someone busted through. He shook his head to rid him from his thoughts. Then continued to look he couldn't believe there she was looking as gracefully as ever in a cupboard window. He wanted to go in and engage her the longest embrace ever. But he knew that wasn't what she wanted what she need was a friend. So he slowly and quietly opened the door to the cupboard. It wasn't that big not big enough for him to stand up straight. He closed the door as quietly as possible but Hermio- he means Granger noticed him. She sat up straight and said with a crack in her voice " What you think this is a good poor mudblood Granger crying in a cupboard." She whipped her hair back to facing the empty plane wall. He reluctantly his heart not consulting with his brain or soul, sat next to her and landed his arm right around her shoulders. She for some reason laid her head on his shoulder. He felt his heart began to beat fast, He was sure she could feel it and nervous if his suspicion where right how she may react.

They sat there for what could of been a hundred years, until Hermione had spoken. She said in an almost silent, gentle tone that "Her and her best friend Ron had had a row." Draco wanted to know more because he knew this friend of hers is somewhat in love with her. So he said in the most comforting voice possible "what happened? was it really bad? Are you still friends?" She was very taken aback from all these questions considering she had just broke the silence and Draco could tell. She said with her voice trembling " Well I have never kissed anyone, while he had you know Lavender Brown, and Harry Cho Chang. So I told him it doesn't make a man to kiss somebody you being a clear example"

Draco couldn't help himself to let out a chuckle. Hermione glanced at him with her puffy red eyes and he understood that this was not funny nor a time to let a soft but hurtful chuckle. Then it struck him how he would get Hermione. He looked down into her brilliant hazel eyes and said with not a tone of funny in his voice " If you would like... well you know you could tell Ron you snogged me." She looked at him and to his surprise nodded yes and she said " Well what if we don't pretend it did happen? What if we actually do it like you know kiss?" Then without noticing it he had leaned in pressed his lips against her. The girl whom he in secret loved since he first laid eyes on her. Her lips where the most welcoming thing he felt in a while. Then out of nowhere she jumped up upon him she was now sitting on his lap facing him. He was although would never admit to it happy,he felt safe, he felt as though nothing could come between them. they kissed there way through the night not caring about time because to them they were both in space, where the two only living creature,where they were next to the stars. Once they finally broke off both breathless and unable to stop staring at each other. They finally found some old dust filled blanket and fell asleep holding each others hand.

.


End file.
